One Way Out
by Neko246
Summary: No family... no friends... no LIFE. Why do I bother staying here? Nothing will go right! I must leave this world! Aya enters the wonderful world of Alice, will she finally be accepted? MxN Pairing. Original Character.
1. Chapter 1: Her Memories

One Way Out

Neko: Ohayo minna-san!!! Arigatou!!! I can't believe I got over a 100 reviews in "Forever in a Day!" I' so glad!!!

Mikan: Congrats Neko-chan! (smiles)

Neko: Arigatou Mikan-chan!!! (hugs)

Natsume: Hn. Bakas...

Me & Mikan: HEY!!! (Steam coming out of our heads... ANIME STYLE!)

Neko: Gr... (breathe in, then out) WELL, some people are mean... (glares at a certain **SOMEONE**...) but my new characters aren't... unlike **SOME** people (GLARES.) Everyone, please welcome these two new characters!!! (At least, hopefully it stays at two XD)

Character 1: Ohayo minna-san. My name is Aya Sakurano. (bows gracefully)

Mikan: Sugoi!!! So KAWAII!!! Let's be friends Aya-chan!!!

Character 2: Ohayo. I am Kaito Takanashi. Nice to meet you all. (Waves.)

Fan girls: SO HOT!!!!!!!!!!!! BE MY PARTNER!!!!

Kaito: (Sweat drop) The story hasn't even started yet though...

Neko: Ahem. I'm still here... can I continue? (Waves arms back and forth in the background)

Everyone: Hehe... oops.. continue Neko XD.

Neko: Okay then, you guys go talk and meet each other... Kaito already knows the school so... one of you guys can show Aya around. Hopefully you guys like my new story! Read and review!!!

Dedicated to sarahpatrick, my awesome friend!

Aya Sakurano: She has long, wavy, sky blue hair. She has midnight sky eyes. She barely smiles (ONLY IN THE STORY! She is normally happy hehe... A little bit too happy at times Sweat drop) because of her past. She usually ties her hair in pigtails (like Mikan) or in a low ponytail.

Kaito Takanashi: He has messy, spiky, midnight blue hair. He has eyes that change colors according to his moods. Most of the time he's happy, but when he's serious, he's **serious**. Pretty much everyone loves this guy. He's hot and has a nice personality.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice... I wish...**

**Chapter 1: Her Memories**

**Aya's POV**

_Why... what happened?? _(tries to sit up but fails) _Itai!_

**Flashback**

"Go back to your own world you freak!" shouted the kids. One girl picked up a rock and heaved it at me. As the rock inched closer to my body, I shut my eyes and awaited the pain. However, nothing happened... As soon as I open my eyes again, I saw all the kids staring at me.

"What was that?!?" one of the younger kids asked.

"I don't know, but it's not gonna happen again!!!" shouted this one boy with brown hair. He picked up a heavier rock than the other girl and threw it at me. I panicked a little and stuck my hands out to protect my face. As I did that, the rock exploded into little pieces right before it hit me.

"Whatever you guys... let's leave the witch girl alone." said some boy as he walked away without glancing back. The other kids left after him and returned to their homes. After they left, I returned to my "home." At least, it was supposed to be. My "home," the only thing left standing to protect me from the cruel outer world... I slipped into a daze... the only thing I remember was seeing a dark figure right before I collapsed onto my bed.

**End of Flashback**

"At least none of those rocks hit me... why does it hurt so much...?" I said as I clutched my stomach.

"It's because of your powers." a voice from nowhere announced.

"What? Who was that?? Hehe... I guess I'm going crazy (sweat drop.) Wonderful, as if life isn't as bad already..."

"Hello??? Can you even hear me???"

"Ok... I'm going mad..." (sighs)

"If you can hear me, say Ohayo!"

"What in the world? Ohayo???" (Question mark face... ANIME STYLE!)

"Aha! So you can hear me!!! Yatta!!!"

"Aren't you a bit too happy to be a ghost?" I looked around to see if a kid was trying to trick me.

"(Sweat drop) I'm not a ghost!"

"Oh really??? How come I can't see you?" I stated, trying to act superior.

"Oh right! I forgot to tell you! Just close your eyes." the voice chuckles.

(A/N It's kind of obvious who it is now huh?)

I slowly shut my eyes, a little afraid of the ghost speaking to me. What if it was Death, coming to end my miserable life??? When my eyes closed the entire way, I saw a girl that looks exactly like me... the only difference was her hair and eye color.

"UWAH!!!! I can see you!!! Can you see me???" the mysterious girl asked me while bouncing up and down like a crazy maniac.

Sweat drop "Yes?"

"Sugoi!!! I'm Mikan Sakura! Pleased to meet you!!!" she sticks her hand out toward me.

My hand slinks toward her, and she takes it and shakes it excitedly. "Ohayo Sakura-san. I am Aya Sakurano. Nice to meet you too."

She flashes a smile toward me. "You don't have to be so polite. Call me Mikan!" she smiles again.

_This is one weird dream... and this girl is very... happy._

"I'm so glad I got to meet someone!"

"What do you mean by 'meet someone'?" I asked her carefully.

"Well, I copied my friend's alice yesterday. The alice I copied allows me to visit other worlds with my mind. It's really cool!!! Although sometimes you can't find anyone, I found you!!! Haha! I like this alice." smirks to herself.

_Ok, now I'm sure this is a dream. What's an Alice? She visits different worlds??? I'm going crazy..._

"No you aren't going crazy!!! This is actually happening!!!" Mikan blurted out all of a sudden.

_What???How does she know what I'm thinking??? "_Is my face that readable???"

"No... I copied the mind reading alice awhile ago (smiles.)"

"Ok then..." _I'm just going to listen to her story... _(sighs deeply) "what do you mean by 'alice' and 'different worlds'?"

"I forgot to tell you that too!!! Hehe (smiles sheepishly) Well, an alice is a person with a kind of power, we live on a different world than others. Our world is called Alice World, where the people with these powers can live, play, and learn happily."

"Hmm... so why me?" I asked Mikan who gave me a confused look back.

"What do you mean why you???"

"Why not some other person? I'm not exactly a special person."

"Hmm... I really don't know but you might be an alice... I'll ask my friend whenever I go back." she said while tapping her chin and looking up toward the sky for an answer.

"Right, I wish I was an alice..." _Can I really trust this girl...?_

"Of course you can!" She said looking slightly irritated. "Do you want to visit Alice World Aya-chan?" she asked me while reaching out to me again.

"You can bring people there?!?!" I asked surprisingly "Also, STOP READING MY MIND. It's irritating."

"Hehe... ok I'll stop. I think... well, I'm pretty sure. If you're just visiting, you'll have to leave your body behind... I can only take your soul and mind. So you won't have a shadow over here..." she said, barely looking confident.

I glanced at Mikan. _Maybe... she can bring some light into my life. Maybe... I can end this. My light, my chance, a new opportunity for me. Should I stay here... or go? _"Will anything happen to my body??"

"It will just look like you're asleep, but you MUST be sure you are sleeping in a safe place."

"Ok." I open my eyes and scanned my surroundings. I locked the doors to my "home." I made sure that no one could enter, then I went back to my bed and closed my eyes again. "Ok, I'm safe enough." I said, eager to see Mikan's world.

"Ok then, this might feel weird because it's my first time doing this. Give me your hands." I noticed her hands were still out, waiting for me to hang on. I slide my hands toward her and she grabs them.

"Make a door so we can go, to help Aya see and know... Alice World the place I'm at, hopefully it's as easy as that." she recited with her eyes closed.

(Sweat drop) "You call rhyme?? It was very... interesting." I added sarcasm in the end.

And with a flash of light, I saw my "home" disappear in front of me. I can hear Mikan mumbling words that I couldn't understand... like a different language or something. After a few seconds I began to get dizzy because it seemed like we were going in circles. _Are we there yet... _I tightened my grip with Mikan and felt a strange sensation.

I opened my eyes to see an arrange or colors. Bright colors with the dark colors, all mixed together to make a beautiful combination. As we were passing through, I kept thinking about the kids and it made me sad that I couldn't just fit in... the the colors just all turned dark blue. I noticed and I looked around at the gloomy colors. _ I wonder..._ I thought of the few happy times of my life when I was about four. My parents were still alive that year. I remembered their voices, how happy it made me inside. The rooms turned bright and colorful again. I started crying with happiness because it was very painful for me to bring up the memories of my parents again. With a whoosh, we were out of the color world. I shut my eyes waiting for Mikan to tell me when we arrived, afraid to see what other surprises would be as we traveled.

"Aya-chan? You can open your eyes now." Mikan said calmly.

I open my eyes and I see this huge fancy room. I looked at the pink bed I was sitting on, then at a huge plasma screen t.v that was pink, and many other things in the bright room.

(Sweat drop_) She must like pink._ "What happened???" I asked her sitting up quickly from her bed.

"Well, we had to pass through the color world. Sorry, I was curious about your feelings." she said quietly.

"The color world?"

"Yes. You are very sad aren't you... I saw the dark blue at first... usually my feelings could beat out another person's but you have strong feelings. Then it turned orange so I guess something cheered you up. But if you're happy, why are you crying?" she asked me with curiosity.

"I'm not crying." I tried to lie to her but it was impossible with my red puffy eyes.

"Sure... whatever you say. Well, now I can give you a hug!!!"

Mikan runs toward me and grabbed me and gave me a bear hug. I could hardly breathe. I whispered out to her with the last bit of my breath, "Can you loosen... up a... bit??"

"Huh?" She looked at me confused. "Oh!!! Sorry!!! I was just so excited!!!" she let me go.

"So am I really here? In Alice World?" I looked at my hands and my body. Everything was there... except for my shadow...

"Yup!!! Hurry!!! I have to go tell otou-san we have a new student!!!"

_Otou-san???_ She grabbed my arm and started sprinting. Thank goodness for all those times I had to run away quickly from the demented kids. I wouldn't have been able to keep up with Mikan if it wasn't for that. She started slowing down as she saw me panting for breathe.

"Do I have to join this school? Other people... tend to cast me out..." I said sadly.

"That's because they didn't know what you really are. My friend, the one with the world alice, goes to other worlds and asks the other person if they want to go to a place where everyone will accept them. So, they die in their world where they are usually hated and they come to the world where we live."

"Oh... so your friend is like a soul carrier..."

"Yeah... kind of... I guess that's an easier way to put it. Come on, we're almost there!!!( smiles)"

_A place where I'm accepted... that would be nice..._

XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXx

Neko: Will Aya be accepted?

Mikan: Of course she will!!!

Neko: Whatever you say...

Narumi: (Twirls in from nowhere) Aww... I was supposed to be in this chapter!!!

Neko: I know!!! I'm so sorry, I had to cut my first chapter into two... It got too long for me... this is the 7th page!!! I'm so sorry Narumi-sensei!!

Narumi: It's ok...

Mikan: Where is Aya anyways?

Neko: Uh... I think Kaito is giving her a tour (Sweat drop)

Mikan: Ok then... please review for Neko-chan!!! She'll appreciate it!!

Neko: Of course I will!!! Please review and tell me what could be improved or what you liked!!! I love hearing opinions hahaha although some of them are critics (smiles) Give me some ideas you guys! And I'm very sorry for not updating earlier!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you like the story so far!


	2. Chapter 2: The Attack

One Way Out

Neko: Ohayo minna-san!!! AHH!!! ONLY 3 REVIEWS!! SO SAD!!!

Mikan: It's alright Neko-chan!!! (Runs over to Neko and hugs her)

Neko: WAHHH!!!!!

Natsume: Wow... strange.

Neko: HEY! (Angry mark) HOW DARE YOU!!!!

Mikan: Neko-chan, calm down (smiles)

Neko: You're right... (breath in... and out...)

**To Sakura Aoi**: Thanks!!! I'm glad you like it!!!!

**To Midnight Taiyou**:I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**To** **Mangaluver123**: Hmm... I might take your suggestion!!! Also... thanks!

Mikan: There you go! Positive things!! (Smiles) Ano... where's Aya-chan and Kaito?

Neko: I think they are touring...? I FORGOT TO TELL YOU GUYS!!! Mikan's group is 16... and Tsubasa's group is 20... I think (if they are four years older) Youichi is 9.

Mikan: Uh... alrighty then... **Neko-chan does not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Dedicated to Sarahpatrick/ Sakura Aoi, my awesome friend!**

**Chapter 2: The Attack**

_**Flashback**_

"Oh... so your friend is like a soul carrier..."

"Yeah... kind of... I guess that's an easier way to put it. Come on, we're almost there!!!( smiles)"

_A place where I'm accepted... that would be nice..._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Come on Aya-chan! Otou-san's office is right here!!!"

I start panting as I try to catch up to Mikan. _Man, I'm out of shape._

"No you aren't... (smiles sheepishly) I'm using my super speed alice!"

"... Jeez! I'm (pant) dying..." I almost collapse to the ground.

"Hehe! Come on! Just through this door!!!"

She opens the door and I see a blonde wearing a purple blouse with shiny black pants. The blonde was wearing a pink beret on the head... I quickly dash behind Mikan in fright.

"Ohayo otou-san!!! This is my friend Aya Sakurano. I transferred her soul here so she could see the school."

She shoves me in front of "him."

"Uh..." I tried hard not to judge "him" by "his" clothing.

"Nice to meet you Aya-chan. You can call me Narumi-sensei."

"Ohayo Narumi-sensei. May I join Gakuen Alice?" I asked shyly.

"Of course, you must have an alice since Mikan connected with you (smiles)."

"What if I don't know what it is (sweat drop)?"

"Well, I'm not sure... but you should at least take a walk around our campus with Mikan to talk about it. But first... LET'S GET YOUR UNIFORM TOGETHER!!! You're 16 right?"

"(Sweat drop) Yes."

"Ok then! Here's your uniform, you will be in the same class as Mikan."

I stare at the blue uniform... and then I looked at the shabby t-shirt and jeans I was wearing.

"Thanks for the uniform, I'll go try it on."

"Dressing rooms are right there." He points to a green button.

"What???" I press the green button and a dressing room appears.

"That's Hotaru's invention. She's my best friend!!!"

I step into the room and I change. When I finished, mirrors popped up so I saw myself. Then I exited the room.

"WOW! SO KAWAII!"  
As soon as I stepped out of the room, my hair became straight and it tied up into pigtails with bright yellow bands. I was wearing the blue middle school uniform.

"Okay Mikan, Aya... go explore!!! Adieu! (waves and twirls)"

Exits the Office

"C'mon! I have to show you the middle school branch!"

"Ok...?" She drags me and starts sprinting at full speed again. "This school (pant) is (pant) BIG!"

She giggles. "That's what I thought too when I first came here!!! Isn't it amazing though???"

They reach the middle school after 2 minutes of sprinting.

I look up at the huge, blue building ahead of me. "Wow! You guys learn here??? It's as big as a mall!!!"

"Mall? And Yes we learn here! Let's get to class! We can continue the tour later."

"Uh... ok. I was wondering, what time is it? My watch completely broke when I entered Color World." I tried tapping on my watch again. Still no luck.

"It's 7:30 AM. And you're watch didn't break. Your world's time frame is different from ours. We better hurry! Class starts at 8:00 AM!!!" She walks forward and turns around just to check if I was following her.

I take and few steps and follow her. "What do we have first?"

"We have Otou-san! He teaches Japanese!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Ok then... Is he really your otou-san?"

"No, but I missed my grandpa when I was younger so otou-san became my "otou-san." She smiles a me.

_I wonder how she can always truly smile like that._ "I see... so, let's go!"

"Alright!" We continue walking to her otou-san's room.

**In Narumi's Class (Normal POV)**

"Class, we have a new student today. Please welcome her." Narumi said to the class. The class started moving and they stared at the door waiting for the newbie. The new girl walks in and all the guys had hearts in their eyes.

"She's so KAWAII!" or "New fan club!!!"

"(Sweat drop) Ohayo minna-san. I am Aya Sakurano. Nice to meet you." She bows to the class and all the guys squeal in delight. The girls are glaring at Aya.

**Aya's POV**

"So class, who wants to be her partner?"

All the guys arms flew up except for the two guys sitting next to Mikan and one green haired kid. Mikan also raised her arm. Her arm was swinging and she was almost off her seat.

"Sorry Mikan, you can't switch partner. You already have Natsume-kun."

"But!!!" Mikan tried to protest

"Yeah... polka-dots." The raven haired guy said.

"NATSUME NO HENTAI!!!"

"Ok you lovebirds back there... AHH!" Narumi burst into flames.

"Don't you dare." The kid said as he glared at Narumi. Mikan was as red as a tomato.

"Jeez Natsume!!! Put out the flames!!!" The flames went out.

_Wow. That was amazing._

"Wow. That was amazing."

_Why is that guy_ _saying what I'm thinking?_

"Why is that guy saying what I'm thinking?" He smiles.

_Say one more word and I will hunt you down. _(Stares)

"(Sweat Drop) ..."

"Ok then... as I was saying, Kaito, please be her partner."

The green haired guy stood up. His hair seemed to stand up while he stood.

"Nice to meet you Sakurano-san. I'm Kaito Takanashi (smiles.)"

"(All girls but Mikan and a girl working on a robot swooned)Wow!!! Kaito-kun is so cute!!!"

Then all the girls turn to me and glare at me as if they were trying to burn a hole through me. "Why does sheget him?!?!?"

"(Sweat drop) Ok then class, free period today! Adieu! (Twirls out of the classroom)"

"So Sakurano-san, what's your alice?"

Everyone turned to look at me and Takanashi-san. Even that Natsume guy looked over.

"Well, I really don't know..."

Then a voice in the corner shouted out, "I brought her here so she does belong here." Mikan starts glaring at the girls who dared to defy her.

"(Sweat drop) Ok Mikan..."

I walk over to Mikan. "Thanks a bunch... everyone respects you."

She scratches her hair softly. "Well, I do have a strong alice. (smiles)"

Takanashi walks over to where Mikan and I were chatting. "Mikan, did you bring her here with my alice?"

"Hehe... (Takanashi glares at her) no... (he glares at her again) maybe... (SUPER GLARE) yes I did ok?!?! Now stop glaring at me like that!! It's scary!"

"(Grins) It's fun teasing you." The room's temperature begins to rise.

"Phew... it's hot today... What's wrong with Mikan bringing me here with your alice?"

"It could have been VERY dangerous for you."

Mikan came back into the conversation. "But Aya-chan still got here... which means she has to have an alice!"

Takanashi-san glared at her. "And what if she didn't!?!?"

"I SAW HER USE IT!" Mikan screamed back at him.

Takanashi-san tapped his foot and crossed his arms. "Well, then what is it?"

Mikan begins to think... "I'm not sure... but it might be"

**ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALL STUDENTS HEAD TO THE SAFETY AREA NOW!**

"Oh no!!!" Mikan runs to the window and jumps out. The other guy follows behind her.

Takanashi-san grabs my arm and starts pulling me out of the classroom "Hey! Takanashi-san, where's Mikan-chan and that other guy going???? Shouldn't we help them?!?!?"

Takanashi-san stops dragging me, then stares at me with his dark blue eyes... _Weren't they a bright shade of green earlier???_ "Unless you're in the Dangerous Ability class, then don't follow them!"

I close my eyes to think. _Dangerous Ability? Mikan is dangerous? She doesn't seem dangerous... That reminds me... I don't even know what her alice is..._

I open my eyes to see Takanashi-san's hand waving in front of my eyes. "We have to go now Sakurano-san! I'll explain things to you later!!!" His eyes turned from dark blue to dark green. _His eyes are almost back to normal..._

"Let's go." I followed him, thinking of Mikan and the other guy. _Hopefully they'll be safe..._

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXx

Neko: YAY! ATTACK!

Mikan: (Sweat drop) How is an attack good?

Neko: Err... no idea.

Natsume: Baka.

Neko: Hey, keep your comments to yourself or else... (takes out a video camera)

Natsume: Tch... (walks off)

Neko: That's what I thought! Ano... Mikan-chan? Where is Aya and Kaito??

Mikan: I think they are still touring...

(In a far off distance) Kaito: There is Neko and Mikan talking. Neko just blackmailed Natsume, so let's stay clear of him.

Aya: I see!!! (They walk off toward Central Town)

Neko: (Sweat drop) Didn't they enter the academy at the **SAME** time?

Mikan: (Sweat drop) I thought so too...

Neko: Well minna-san! I hope you review!!!!! Ja ne!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

One Way Out

**One Way Out**

Neko: Ohayo minna-san… 2 reviews… but hey, that's what I get for not updating right?

Mikan: Aww…. Neko-chan, it's ok!! (Hugs Neko)

Natsume: Weirdos.

Neko: twitch HEY! HOW DARE YOU!! You know what?! I'm going to make your life miserable!! (Grabs pencil and starts drawing)

Mikan: (Sweat drop) Neko-chan… what ARE you drawing??

Neko: Nothing… (Evil glint in eyes) OH! REMINDER! Kaito's eye chart will be available at the end! Try not to be TOO confused XD

Kaito: Huh? What about my eyes?

Neko: Nothing… nothing…

**VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**To Mangaluver123: **I'm glad you liked it!

**To SarahPatrick: **Yup, he can change eye colors XD

**Thejewelsisters: **thanks for reading and reviewing!

Mikan: There you go!! Remember the good people! (Smiles)

Neko: I FORGOT TO TELL YOU GUYS!! Mikan's group is 16… and Tsubasa's group is 20… I think (if they are four years older) Youchi and Aoi are 12. Also… most of the story is in Aya's POV.

_Like this _ Thoughts

"Like this" Talking

Mikan: Uh… alright then… **Neko-chan does not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Dedicated to SarahPatrick, my awesome friend & Mangaluver123 & thejewelsisters, thank you!**

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

_**Flashback**_

I opened my eyes to see Takanashi-san's hand waving in front of my eyes. "We have to go now Sakurano-san! I'll explain things to you later!!" His eyes turned from dark blue to dark green. _His eyes are almost back to normal…_

"Let's go." I followed him, thinking of Mikan and the other guy. _Hopefully they'll be safe…_

_**End of Flashback**_

**In a Secret Location**

**Normal POV**

"Kuro Neko, Baka Neko… you have a new mission." A masked man passed a folder to two kids.

The red masked girl cheeks rose. "I'm not a baka! Can I PLEASE have a different name?" She grumbled in anger. Then she reached toward the folder, only to see it caught in her partner's hands.

He opened the folder and took a quick glance. "You really think you aren't one?" The girl turned and stared at the young man in disbelief. She stared at him and tried to grab the folder out of his hands… she failed. The Kuro Neko grinned as she tripped over his leg trying to get the folder. With an angry groan, she threatened to use her alice to get the notebook.

The older man wearing the white mask coughed. "Ahem, ever heard of 'Sharing is Caring?'" The kids stared at him, blank and angry looks in their eyes. He sighs. "Well, it seems the AAO has attacked... Where are the other kids in this class?" The two nekos ignored him and began to fight; the battle started getting serious. "Stop acting immature. You guys fight too much."

Both kids stopped arguing and sat down. The girl looked back and forth, and then she sat still. After a couple of seconds, she girl spoke, her voice attracting everyone's attention. "The other people are arriving as we speak."

The man sighed. "How slow. I'll wait for the others." He shrugged. "Well, you two, go stop the AAO." He knew by the time the other students got there, the AAO would almost be obliterated.

"Sure." The girl said as she walked off. Then she jumped in a tree and sprinted away.

"Hn." The boy walked away into the darkness.

**Over to the Safety Area**

**Aya's POV**

I panted heavily next to Kaito. He looked at me with concern in his eyes. "Are you all right Sakurano-san?" He walked over to the water supply as I coughed. I eyed the area, only seeing tall trees and no buildings in sight.

I sighed/coughed. _Wow… I am so out of shape!!_ "I'm ok, you can call me Aya… it'll be a lot easier."

He handed me a water bottle and told me to sit down. "Ok then Aya-chan, you can call me Kaito." He smiled and his eyes turned bright green. His eyes danced around as I glanced into them.

Before I began to question him, I opened the bottle and took a nice long drink. The water felt so nice… I never realized how thirsty I was. By the time I put the bottle down, it was empty. I heard Kaito chuckle and saw him go grab another one. He handed it to me. "Thanks."

He sat down beside me and watched me for a couple of seconds. "What? You don't have ANY questions?" I turned toward him after gulping down the second bottle… he looked different before.

I took in a deep breath. "Of course I have questions… Before, when we were in the classroom, what did you mean by dangerous ability class?"

He closed his eyes and thought. When he opened them, the same dark blue from before came back. "Well, the Dangerous Ability class is a class for people with dangerous alices." I listened intently and my mind began to understand. "Any other questions?"

"None right now…" We sat quietly in the forest where a whole mess of students were. Some girls were bawling over their running makeup. Some guys pushed to get past the teachers to go try to fight. I looked around for some familiar faces; actually, I was only searching for one. _Mikan... if you die out there…I don't know what I would do… _"Hmm… I wonder what alice I have."

"Well, if you didn't have an Alice and Mikan-chan tried to get you here, your soul would have been lost between worlds forever!" He made large gestures as he explained to me. He looked like a little boy, frightened and cute at the same time.

Water spurted out of my mouth. The water barely missed Kaito's arm. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I was angry… and amazed. _Crazy Mikan... did she even know what she was doing?!_

He suppressed a laugh by coughing. His eyes turned to a light green color. "Yes. Mikan JUST copied that alice from me yesterday… I can't believe she met someone that quickly… it took me about two years to finally connect with someone!"

I looked up, surprised. "You're the soul carrier!"

"Yeah… I guess I am the soul carrier." He smiles, showing off his white and shiny teeth. "Did you have another question for me?" I stared at him… _This guy is WAY to nice…_

I took quick look around to see if there were any eavesdroppers… none in sight, everyone was too far away to hear us. I sighed in relief. "Well, I was wondering why Mikan came to me…"

He sat there, thinking hard. "I'm not entirely sure… I've never seen anyone use my alice before. I just connect with random people… I'm not sure how my alice would work with Mikan… sorry." He scratched his head in an apologetic way.

"It's ok… Another question, you can just meet random people? Like people without alices?"

His body became rigid. He sat up straight and closed his eyes again. "Yes… but that means they can't enter our world." He opened his now deep purple eyes and watched me.

I shivered at this new eye color. _What does purple mean…? Green means happy… blue means angry?_ I fidgeted and moved about in my spot.

"Oh… I see" I really couldn't think of anything else to say. _Man… he must think I'm a complete idiot._

He blinked and his eyes turned gold. _Man, what is up with all these colors?! _"I'm curious about your past Aya-chan. What happened to you, if you don't mind me asking?"

I blinked. _What's going on? His eyes shift too much!_ I paused for a second before I spoke. "What do you mean what happened to me?" My voice wavered as I spoke.

His golden eyes stared into my eyes. "Everyone person I connected with had a… problem with their life… I was just wondering what happened with yours, that is, if you don't mind."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing bad happened." I flashed a fake smile and turned away from his piercing golden eyes. _Please don't enter… the darkness in my life. I don't want anyone else to get hurt._

He blinked, his eyes now an orangey color, he glimpsed at my face, confused. "Huh… ok then." He didn't sound convinced but he stopped asking those kind of questions.

I sighed in relief. _Sorry Kaito-kun…_ "So… I wonder what my alice is…"

He closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were back to the original color, dark green. "I don't really know… Mikan seems to have an idea though…"

A few seconds later, a blonde guy walks up to us. He smiled a bit. "Did Natsume and Mikan-chan already leave?" His cerulean eyes blinked innocently.

_Everyone has such pretty eyes…wait a second! Isn't this that guy that sat next to the crimsoned eye guy… Natsume I think? _"Yeah, they left."

His small smile turned to a mini frown. Then he smiled again. "Thanks. I was wondering where they went. Oh I know this is a little late but nice to meet you Sakurano-san. I'm Ruka Nogi. You came here with Mikan right?" He stuck out his hand toward me.

I grabbed his hand and shook it. His smooth skin had a warm feeling to it. "Yeah, she brought me here." I smiled as best as I could.

Ruka let go of my hand. He waved good-bye to Kaito and I. "Well, I have to go now. Ja ne!" He walks away, his blonde hair swaying in the wind.

Far away, I hear a bunch of girls squealing in delight. (Sweat drop) A bunch of them feinted… probably an attempt to get Nogi-san to notice them. _Girls are such STRANGE creatures._ "That was strange. Ano… where exactly did Mikan and Natsume go?" I looked up at Kaito's orange eyes.

His orange eyes turned to a bright green. "Well, they are in the Dangerous Ability class, so they protect the school… that's all I know. Sorry." He smiles sheepishly. _Holy crap! He's so perfect!_

The girls around us swooned at his smile. _Ah so they were trying to get Nogi-san AND Kaito-kun's attention. _ Both he and I had sweat drops falling down our heads. "I wonder when they'll be back…" Hours passed by as we look up to the darkening sky. I felt my eyes closing and my brain shutting down. The last thing I heard was "Sleep well."

**Meanwhile**

**Normal POV**

"Hey Baka, I got these 50." Natsume pointed to the 50 standing before him.

The goons looked around; some of them were confused. Others stared in disbelief. "Hey little boy? You really think you can take us all??" The men began taunting Natsume.

"Watch me idiots." Natsume began to run toward the guards ready to attack. However, Mikan stuck out her arm, causing Natsume to run straight into her arm. He glared at her as the guards giggled like schoolgirls.

Mikan rotated her arm to get back some feeling into it. "WHAT?!" Mikan shrieked into the Natsume's ear. "No way! That only leaves me with 10! I want at least 30!" She tried to make a compromise with the one of the most stubborn man on this universe. As always… her request was denied.

Natsume wriggled away from her. A couple kicks and punches flew out. "Too late baka, now you have none." Natsume smirked, enjoying every moment of Mikan's anger.

It took Mikan a couple of seconds to realize what just happened. "You're so mean! BAKA!!" She used her water alice to try to pin down Natsume… but since she was angry, she ended up soaking both herself and her partner from head to toe.

Natsume growled in anger and used his fire alice to dry off his clothes. "You're such a baka, your name fits you so well except the Neko is MINE." Mikan stuck her tongue at him then dried herself of.

"Jerk!" She starts walking back to school with Natsume close behind. However… more AAO minions with stronger alices came out of nowhere.

"Crap. Let's go Baka." Natsume's hand light on fire as he prepared to fight versus the 100 or so that have just appeared.

Mikan looked at Natsume with wide eyes. Then she realized she had to fight too! She took a fighting pose and steadied her alice power. _This doesn't seem good._ One brave man came running toward Mikan.

Mikan stood there as the man came running toward her. She bit her thumb causing two droplets of blood to drip. The blood transformed into two silver swords just in time to plunge in the man's head. Blood splattered all over Mikan's body.

All the people in the AAO gasped. They didn't expect for one of their brave men to die the easily. As they stood there, unprotected and dazed, Natsume jumped in the center of all of them and did a swirl kick. He hit 9 people with one kick. The AAO scrambled together, making them an easier target for the nekos. Both nekos saved up their alices, they knew this would be a long battle. Hundreds fell to the deadly duo.

After a couple of hours, reinforcements began flowing in. It was now or never. "Are you ready for this?" Mikan whispered to Natsume as she held her silver blades. She threw one to Natsume. Then she enchanted her sword with a water spell.

Natsume caught the weapon and it caught on fire. "Ready as ever." He masked his emotions but he knew both Mikan and himself can get seriously injured. He nods as a signal to Mikan and they both run toward the enemies screaming at the top of their lungs.

**Back at the Safety Area**

**Aya's POV**

Kaito quickly sat up. He shook me until I was awake. "Let's go get dinner. We've been sitting here for a while."

I sat up. I blinked a couple of times and wiped my eyes. "What??" I shook my head and slid a hand through my messy hair. "It's been 13 hours?! What about my world?"

Kaito stood up and held his hand out toward me. "Oh right! Wasn't it nighttime over there when you left?"

I took some time to think. "Uh… I think so… Yeah! It was."

Kaito's eyes turned to a light green. _Yay! I know this color means happy!_ "Well, if Mikan sends you back before 9 PM, it'll be really early, you live on Earth right?" I nodded. "Good, it'll probably be 6 AM over there when you leave here. Time flies by quicker here then anywhere else."

I grabbed his hand and he helped me stand up. "All right, let's go eat, I'm getting hungry…" He smiled at me. My heart thumped loudly. _That's why all the girls want his attention._

**Halfway Across the School**

**Normal POV**

Both Natsume and Mikan fell to the ground in exhaustion. They were beat up and bloody from defeating over thousands of alice users. Natsume breathed in deeply. "Baka, time to eat." He attempted to walk but tripped over Mikan's "corpse."

She sighed. "But I'm SO TIRED." She grabbed onto Natsume's arm and pretended to die.

Natsume gasped as if he cared. Then he dropped her onto the ground. "Too tired for food?" Natsume smirked. He knew Mikan very well.

Her eyes opened wide. "NEVER! Let's go!" She grabs Natsume's arm and teleports both of them to the cafeteria.

**Cafeteria**

**Aya's POV**

I glide in the cafeteria and I noticed a person. The person had piles of plates, dishes, and cups next to her. She sat there, her mouth stretching wide open to bite into a chicken leg.

"Is that Mikan-chan??" _Wasn't she fighting?_ I walked toward the girl and she turned around.

With the chicken leg in her mouth, she attempted to speak. "Ohawo Awa-cwan!" She gulps down the leg. _I should have guessed she was like this._

"When did you get back?" I looked at Mikan as she scarfed down an entire pizza. _Well… at least she's not like those other girls who starve themselves. Strange girls… But Mikan has a really nice figure. How does she DO it?_

Mikan smiled just before she scarfed down a t-bone steak. "I just got back. I teleported here with this one." She points to Hyuuga-san. "And I work out… a lot." She smiles again.

I thought for a second. _Does she train a lot for these missions? How did she read my mind?? _I stopped thinking for a second. "So… that's your partner right?" I pointed toward Hyuuga-san.

Mikan nodded. "I wish I had someone nicer… you are so lucky to have Kaito-kun! He's so nice and considerate!" Within a second the temperature began to rise.

"NATSUME PASS OVER THE CHICKEN!!" He ignored her, throwing Mikan into a rage. She took a plate and chucked it at him but he dodged it.

I chuckle to myself. "It can't be that bad. Look at how much you guys are bonding!" Hyuuga-san glared at me. In a moment, fire appeared all around me. The flames circled me and began to singe my clothes, but somehow, the flames disappeared.

_Huh? What happe…All I see is black. Pitch black… the place where my heart is truly hiding._

Neko: Mwahaha! How do you like it? Here's Kaito's eye chart for now! (Pulls out Professor glasses and gown) Ahem.

Orange - Confused

Gold - Curious

Light Green - Happy/Joking

Green - Normal

Blue- Angry/Serious

Purple - Sad

Aya: What's going on…?

Neko: No idea. Go hide Aya-chan, you're ruining the intense atmosphere!

Aya hides behind a random bush.

Mikan: Aya-chan!! (Tearing up) Please be ok!!

Neko: Girls… STRANGE creatures… (Even though I am a girl)

Natsume: Tch. What idiots.

Mikan: HEY!

Neko: Calm down my kitties. (Smirks)

Persona: That's MY line. (Smacks Neko on the head)

Neko: Hai Person-sensei!

Persona: I'm here on a mission to tell everyone to review. Please (HA! HE SAID PLEASE!!) review for the sad authoress.

Neko: ONCE AGAIN! SORRY FOR THE SUPER DUPER LATE UPDATE!


End file.
